


Bad Memory

by LetoaSai



Series: StrifeHart Fluff [8]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fight or Flight, M/M, Nightmares, Old Friends, Regrets, bad memories, intimidating husband, kids have no filter, past best friend trying to be best friend again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Cloud loved the life he had now. The one with a husband he connected to like no one else and three beautiful children who were his whole world. It was easy to forget the life he had before them. The one filled with soldiers turned mercenaries and a battle field he was never supposed to be in.Now a chance meeting is bringing all those memories back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or and version of Final Fantasy

Cloud slowed his motorcycle to a crawl and backed it into an alley between the barber shop and the deli, both right across the street from Aerith’s cafe. It was one of those things that Leon teased him about but he was not parking his bike on the street for someone to touch or scuff. 

He was a little early but it was a nice day to be out. He didn’t usually do deliveries on Saturdays but Cid had asked him for a favor that morning. As a reward for being such a martyr, Leon was bringing the boys out and they were going to go to Aerith’s for lunch. 

He never imagined he’d have three kids, one in kindergarten and two in preschool, but he could no longer picture his life without them. This lunch was as much a treat for them as it was for him. Leon had gotten better over the years but he stood firm in the fact that he was no good at cooking and ordered dinner or bought something from Aerith’s once or twice a week to give Cloud a break. 

He didn’t see Leon’s car parked anywhere and assumed he was earlier than he’d thought. 

“I thought i recognized that engine but i can’t believe it!” 

Cloud froze and turned quickly to see a spiky, dark haired man grinning at him. The very last person he ever expected to see again. “Zack…” 

Zack jogged closer and tried to pull Cloud into a hug before backing off when Cloud held his hands up. “Right, right, you’re still big on your personal space. I got you. How are you, Spike?” 

“Fine,” Cloud answered slowly. “What are you doing here?” 

“We’re on leave, you know? We have so much vacation time coming and figured we could rent one of the Highwind airships once we figured out what the hell we were doing.” Zack said, smiling easily. “What about you? How’ve you been? How are things? I haven’t seen you in years!” 

“Yeah,” Cloud’s answers were still slow, a stalling technique to give his brain a chance to catch up to this situation. Silence really was his forte. He should have guessed it given that Zack was in civilian clothes but having proof to his words did help some. “Did you say ‘we’re’?” 

Zack nodded. “Sure did. Me, Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth.” 

Cloud fought the urge to wince. “That sounds like a bad time.” 

“Awe, don’t be like that Cloud.” Zack’s smile remained but it turned a little softer. “We’re really sorry about all that shit you got caught up in.” 

“Right,” Cloud said, neither accepting or denying the apology. “Don’t you have something you should be doing?” 

“Well, we were kind of inside over here when i heard that bike of yours. I had to come see if it was you.” Zack said, nodding his head to the deli. The words were enough to have Cloud’s fight or flight instinct kick in. He really never wanted to see any of them ever again. “We’d love to take you out though. Dinner or drinks or something, you know? We never really got to apologize properly.” 

“Not interested,” Cloud said dryly. 

“Are you…” Zack back down slightly. “Well i guess i understand. I-” 

They both looked up when the door opened just passed them and Genesis stepped out. “Oh,” His brows rose. “You weren’t just being annoying.” He leaned back inside and they could hear him talking. “Zack was right.” 

“Damn it,” Cloud grumbled. “I really don’t have time for this.” 

A second later Angeal and Sephiroth had appeared, all three men walking towards them. 

“Nice to see you, Cloud.” Genesis greeted, dipping his head into a nod. “It’s been a long time. Still work for Highwind?” 

“Occasionally.” 

“Man, you’re a hard one to pin down.” Angeal grinned, “We tried to find you, you know? Never quite managed it. We tried through Highwind and everything, ended up being told to basically go fuck ourselves. Who was that again?” 

“Valentine,” Sephiroth commented. “He and i have met before. Not a man to take lightly. I suppose you could say we took his advice and dropped matters.” 

Cloud wasn’t sure what yet, but he was definitely going to do something nice for Vincent. “Sounds like him.” 

“So i was just explaining to Cloud that we were on vacation.” Zack said. 

“Long overdue,” Genesis sighed. 

To anyone else, it might have seemed strange, but Cloud had once known these four relatively well. They didn’t have much family between them and treated the others like brothers. It was mildly strange that they never got sick of each other but that was their business. 

“We’re gonna be here for a while, we should catch up,” Angeal mused. He ran a hand through his hair and only then did Cloud realize that he was holding a bag from the deli in his other hand. If they were buying food than they likely were going to be around for a few days. 

If it was true that they were trying to rent an airship from Highwind, then Cid was probably making them wait out of spite. He loved his father… Of course that also meant he had to deal with them hanging around at the moment. 

“Pass.” 

Oddly enough it was Sephiroth that huffed with soft laughter. “We understand, Cloud. That mission went terrible and you had a front row seat. That’s an understatement, i know. We wished to apologize so we are. You aren’t obligated to forgive us.” 

“Good.” 

“We have missed you though,” Zack added. “I’ve thought about trying to contact you again but had no idea how without involving someone that would probably ask too many questions. It seemed to be too invasive.” 

“It would be.” 

Genesis sighed again, “Alright Cloud, why don’t we leave you our numbers and you can do with them what you want. Including tossing them. Fair?” 

Cloud frowned. “I don’t see why you would go through even that much trouble.” 

“We were friends once,” Sephiroth said. “For all we ruined that.” 

“It was my own fault for running with mercenaries.” Cloud said and the other four men didn’t even look ashamed. They’d been soldiers far too long. 

“You’re not wrong,” Genesis agreed, “But you were the messenger and we should have done our fucking jobs and kept you out of trouble. Fuck ups like that will never happen to us again.” 

Cloud shrugged, not looking overly moved but it was too much for him to process. He wanted a quiet place to sit and think and question over and over again about whether or not they could possible be sincere. If them being sincere even mattered.

All four were master liars but that didn’t mean they were all that good at being heartfelt. 

“You’re sure you don’t have time for drinks or something tonight? Tomorrow?” Angeal asked. 

“No, i’m booked. Permanently,” Cloud said. He was so used to tiny hands sliding into his that he didn’t react when one appeared. The other four men on the other hand stared, the closest to shocked Cloud had ever seen them. 

“You got here first, papa.” Roxas said half hiding behind Cloud as he offered the strangers a side glance. “You got all done fast.” 

“I did,” Cloud said, fighting the urge to hide his son behind him. 

“You have a kid,” Zack gawked. “Holy crap, he’s a mini Cloud.” 

It was hard to argue given how much the twins did strangely resemble him but Roxas’ bemused gaze spoke volumes. “I’m not Cloud. I’m Roxas.” 

“We can see that,” Sephiroth said, the first to really recover. He pushed his attention back to Cloud. “You’re a father now.” 

“Told you, i’m booked.” 

“Who are they?” Roxas asked without a filter in that way only children could. 

Riku appeared next to Roxas, vigilantly ready to judge these new people harshly if necessary. “Strangers. Don’t talk to strangers, Roxy.” He looked up at Cloud. “Can we get the chocolate croissants?” 

“After you eat real food for lunch, sure.” Cloud said and Riku seemed satisfied that he’d get his treat. The older child crossed his arms and returned his attention to the men who stared in open shock. One child was a big deal, two was startling. 

“Me too?” Roxas asked, his hand squeezing Clouds. 

“You too.” 

“Okay so, who are they?” Riku asked, his suspicious nature skyrocketing. He looked at each man as if looking for one real physical trait to memorize. “I don’t know you. We know papa’s friends.” 

“You have two kids,” Angeal muttered. 

“Three,” Roxas corrected, holding up his fingers. 

Riku scowled when no one answered him and he looked up at Cloud. “Who are they?” 

“I used to know them,” Cloud said. 

“Cloud and i were teenagers then, though i was a bit older then that i guess.” Zack smiled calmly. “So it was a while ago.” 

“That’s it?” Riku didn’t look remotely impressed by the group of then. “Why didn’t you just say that?” 

Zack laughed quietly, reaching out to squeeze Cloud’s shoulder. “You’re kids are so much like you and it’s amazing.” 

Genesis chuckled. “I don’t even know why we’re so surprised, Cloud was always good with kids.” 

“Can we eat now?” Roxas asked. “I’m hungry.” 

“Of course little one,” Zack smiled down at him. “We wouldn’t want to get in your way.” 

“Too late. Remove your hand before you lose it.” Leon said walking towards them with Sora sprinting off ahead of him. 

“Who are they?” Sora asked, stopping next to Riku. 

“Old people that papa used to know,” Roxas said. “Riku doesn’t like them.” Riku didn’t respond but his lack of response said everything. 

Cloud glanced back at his husband and couldn’t help a small smile. He was looking more like the genius professor he was with the glasses on he wore when driving. He was beautiful and had somehow gleamed how uncomfortable Cloud was with just a glance. 

Zack pulled away, looking equal amounts confused and contrite. “Right, um, sorry. We’re-” 

“He knows who you are,” Cloud interrupted. “He’s my husband. Leon.” 

“Husband,” Angeal repeated quietly. 

“Nice to meet you,” Sephiroth offered. “We had no idea Cloud was married.” 

Cloud and Leon had an entire conversation without words. Cloud finally nodded and Leon seemed to agree. 

“Riku, take your brothers inside. Get us a table and make sure you say hello to auntie Aerith.” Leon said. 

“Okay,” Riku shrugged. He took their hands and the twins seemed fine with getting the food they were promised over the strangers. Riku looked both ways before crossing the street despite the fact that there was little to no traffic and Cloud and Leon both watched until all three were safely inside. 

“So what brings you to Radiant Garden?” Leon asked, his attention returning to the men he’d only heard about in passing. “And how long are you staying?” 

“You don’t like us,” Genesis noted immediately, taking in Leon's posture that wasn't the least bit uncertain.

Leon smiled faintly. “What ever gave you that idea?” 

Cloud traced his fingers down Leon’s arm and laced their fingers together. “Here for a bit until they make other arrangements.”

“No need to feel threatened,” Angeal mused. 

“What they all mean, is congratulations!” Zack grinned. “Though i’m sure it’s late. We’re happy for you.” 

These four were used to getting their way but Leon wasn’t a push over. He was a man who hated being around people, but dealt with them on a daily basis. He was hard to intimidate and they weren’t used to that. 

“Thanks,” Leon deadpanned. “Are we done here?” 

Sephiroth looked between them questioningly. “Do you always speak for Cloud?” 

“When Cloud decides he’s done talking, yes.” Leon was completely unapologetic. “It’s something we agreed on in our vows.” 

The comment had Cloud’s lips twitching up into a smile. Leon’s tone was so matter of fact that it was difficult to tell if he was being serious or not. 

“Done talking, Cloud?” Genesis asked. 

Cloud only nodded his head towards Leon for him to answer for him. 

“Yes, he’s done. Time and words don’t just make things go away.” Leon said. “You lost your privileges to speak freely years ago.” 

“Cloud…” Zack muttered. 

“Our kids are waiting,” Leon said, not offering a verbal goodbye but he threw his hand up in a wave as he walked across the street, pulling Cloud along with him. Neither one stopped walking until they were inside Aerith’s. “Are you okay?” 

“Yes,” Cloud smiled faintly, pushing into Leon’s personal space despite the public setting to press a kiss to his jaw. “Don’t expect me to call you my hero or anything.” 

Leon snorted and pulled him to the table where the boys sat with Aerith. The twins were recounting the week of preschool for her and Riku stared longingly at the dessert counter. 

“Are you three ready to eat?” Leon asked as they sat. 

“Yeah! I already know what i want too.” Sora grinned. 

“Me to!” Roxas said, "We already asked auntie Aerith." 

“And now i will bring it!” Aerith mused and stood. She stopped to place her hand on Cloud’s shoulder and spoke quietly. “I saw through the window. Was that who i think it was out there?” 

“Yes,” 

She frowned somewhat, looking concerned. “You okay?” 

Cloud nodded. “I think Squall scared them. I am fine.” 

Aerith’s smile returned and she stopped to kiss the top of Leon’s head. “I’ll grab lunch.” 

“We didn’t order,” Leon chuckled. 

“You never have to!” Aerith sang. 

“She’s right.” Cloud said, letting Leon pull his chair a little closer. After the run in he wasn’t surprised that the Lion was feeling a little possessive. 

“Papa, are you sad?” Riku asked. He was getting far too good at reading facial expressions.

“A little bit,” Cloud answered after a short pause. What else could he say? “Those people were my friends a long, long time ago. It’s sad to me that they’re not anymore.” 

Riku sipped from his cup. “They were weird.” 

“How come you can’t be friends again?” Sora asked. It had been so long but they were still getting used to the boys actually listening to their conversations and chiming in. 

Cloud actually gave it some thought. “They made me uncomfortable, and you shouldn't stay around people that make you uncomfortable.” 

Leon made an annoyed sound but didn’t comment and let Cloud be the one to explain it. 

“Are you never gonna be friends again?” Roxas asked. 

“I don’t know, i’ll guess we’ll wait and see.” Cloud smiled at them. “Now what did you three weasel out of auntie Aerith?” 

They laughed and avoided eye contact. Cloud was sure they’d be getting dessert for lunch. Fortunately for the little sneaks, most of Leon’s attention was still on Cloud. He could feel Leon using his thumb to stroke small patterns on the back of his hand. It was a nice feeling after so many bad memories awakened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy

“That’s right, make a proper fist like that. Strike quickly, double jab. Excellent.” Cloud said, working with a beginner. He taught several different classes and he felt like one was added to his work load once a month. He taught beginners, children and adults alike. Mothers coming in to learn to defend themselves after dark and intermediate levels students who knew what they were doing as far as the basic steps went. 

He was there when they wanted to push into the next level or merely learn a new move. He didn’t always like that he was an expert but he was. He’d had years working with real soldiers and he knew his way around a battlefield. He knew how to defend himself. 

There were a few times a week were even more advanced students came in. Some were people like him who needed an outlet, and it gave Cloud a chance to stay in shape too. He could only get Leon to spar with him every so often. 

Those were his favorite classes to teach, the ones that were at home with his husband and children. Leon didn’t need lessons, after all he’d had ten years of lessons before they’d even met, but there was a certain appeal to Cloud playing teacher to the professor. 

In recent months, Riku had taken an interest in where Cloud was when he went to work. Seeing Cloud flip a man over his shoulder that had been twice his size had put sparkles in Riku’s eyes. Since then he’d wanted to learn and what Riku wanted to do, the twins had to try too. Those home lessons were by far the best and it was something that he and Leon could do together with their kids. 

It was what had given him the idea for his Thursday evening class filled with middle aged women. He invited them this week to bring their children to take a lesson with them and that was how Cloud found himself teaching a nine year old girl how to throw a punch under her mother’s observation. 

“Now you remember what i said before?” Cloud said patiently. “This is for self defense. You can’t go around punching people. You’ll get in trouble.” She giggled. “But if you’re ever in a really scary situation, or you feel like you’re in danger than i don’t want you to hesitate to protect yourself. Kay?” 

“Kay.” 

“Good,” Cloud glanced around the room and saw everyone still working on the beginning steps he’d shown them for the night. With no one needing him at the moment, he could continue working with her. 

“The nose is always a good start.” He mimed a punch for her. “But i tell anyone who is actually being attacked to alternate between aiming for the eyes and the groin.” 

He worked with the pair for the next ten minutes and had a feeling this little girl was going to be joining his kids class soon. She practiced on the punching bag until she was just plain worn out. 

“You’re pretty good at this,” Cloud complimented. “Now, you wanna see your mom knock me over?”

“Yes!” She grinned, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Please!” 

“Alright, let’s go.” He’d been working with her mother for over a year, but she’d only been comfortable really coming after him in the last two or three months. They went through a few moves, Cloud trying to change things up so they didn’t get too predictable. Real attacks would not be predictable. 

After a minute of light sparing Cloud finally put himself into a position for her to take advantage of. When his back hit the mat he grinned and several woman were clapping. “That’s what i wanted to see!”

Her daughter was the most ecstatic. Seeing her mother flip a man over had the same effect as it had when Riku had seen Cloud do the same. 

“That’s right keep clapping,” Cloud said with a feigned pout. “Who else wants to beat me up?” 

He rotated across his class, working from group to group. He was feeling an odd amount of motherly affection directed towards him and assumed inviting the children had been a welcome treat. 

When the bell to the door went off, Cloud hardly even noticed. It wasn’t until one of the woman looked at Cloud nervously that he tensed and turned. Zack stood with his hands in his pockets just inside the door. He offered Cloud a smile and Cloud sighed. 

“It’s okay, I know him.” Cloud muttered. “Nothing to worry about. You guys keep practicing.” It was little wonder to him that Zack’s presence made them uneasy. Cloud was almost always the only man present during their class. 

“Got your ass kicked, Spike.” Zack smiled still but it wasn’t his usual blinding look. 

“That’s the point,” Cloud crossed his arms. “What are you doing here? How did you even find me?”

“I know a guy who knows a guy who knows Rufus. He wasn’t sure when but he knew you worked here a lot.” 

Cloud sighed again, this was what happens when you knew too many people. “What do you want?”

Zack managed to look far too much like a kicked puppy in that moment. How this man was a soldier he’d never know. “I wanted to see you. To try that conversation over with just the two of us. You know how the others get when threatened and fuck if they weren’t feeling threatened. Your man is kinda scary.” He smiled a little and Cloud seriously had to fight the urge to return it. That was the effect that Zack had. 

“To what end?” 

“You were my best friend.” There was no hesitation or nerves that time. “You were only a little younger than me and you got me. I’d never made a friend so fast. I fucked up, we all fucked up but i’ve always regretted losing my friend that day. It was stupid to think you wouldn’t still hold a grudge, but i swear, i’m gonna keep trying to fix things.” 

Typical Zack. “I don’t have time for this right now.” 

“I know. I know. I thought finding out where you lived would be crossing a serious line so i figured this was better. I just want a talk a little.” 

Cloud huffed, gesturing to the room. “And i don’t have time right now. Kinda in the middle of something.” 

Zack perked up. “I could help. I swear you have twice as many people in here that should be in a regular class. I’ve no idea how you’re handling it. Can i help?” 

They stared at each other for a full minute, Zack holding his gaze the entire time. He couldn’t read Cloud like a book the way Leon could, but he could be patient and wait his turn. 

“Fine,” Cloud muttered. “Today’s a special lesson to include the kids. Don’t teach them anything that they shouldn’t use on their friends.” 

Zack snickered. “Noted. Is it usually just the women?” 

“In this class, yeah.” Cloud said, turning back to his class. He could already feel several assessing motherly gazes on them. “This is Zack,” He introduced. Zack had veered off to the wall to kick off his shoes and drop his jacket. “He’s going to help out today. Double points to anyone that can knock him over. No, i am not cheating on Squall.” 

The kids laughed because of his tone and a few of their mothers smirked. It wasn’t hard to know what they were thinking so he was going to clear the air immediately. 

It was nearly an hour later that class ended and it wasn’t surprising to Cloud at all that Zack had won over so many in his class. Zack had that charismatic charm that people flocked too and once it was clear that he could be a good instructor, the kids in particular liked going to him for help. 

A few of the woman asked him some questions, which he answered honestly but most questions relating to Cloud he avoided. 

By the time everyone had left and Cloud had set to cleaning up, he had half expected Zack to leave. Instead he stayed, following Cloud around and helping shove equipment away for now. 

“I can see why you like this. Teaching is fun.” Zack mused.

“It’s as important as your military training. Some of these women live in bad neighborhoods. Some have assholes for partners. Some of them have been attacked before. Teaching just one of them to defend themselves is worth it.” 

Zack smiled a little. “It really means a lot to me that you could take what we taught you and put it to a better use.”

“Some good came of it.” Cloud shrugged, wiping his hands on his pants. He really should have showered before he went home but he doubted he’d have the time. 

“Do you own this place?” 

“No, but i may as well. I teach most of the courses. There’s only one other part time instructor and they’re….not reliable.” Cloud shrugged again. “The owner keeps throwing more classes at me. My kids can come here for free and i’m tossing around discounts all the time to others just because i can.” 

“You plan to buy it?” Zack asked, purely out of curiosity. 

Cloud rolled his eyes. “No, but i’m sort of waiting for Squall’s dad to do it for me. He’s hinted at it enough.” 

Zack nodded slowly. “And Squall is?”

“My husband.”

“Fucking, oh. You’d said Leon didn’t you?” 

“Yes. Everyone calls him Leon.” 

“But you?” 

“But me.” 

Zack chuckled. “I guess there’s some cute story there.” 

“Leon is a stupid name and i’m not using it. He can’t growl at me into using it like he can everyone else.” Cloud shrugged. “He married me, so i’m the special one.” 

Zack laughed outright. “There’s my Cloud. I know i only met him for like, ten seconds and i know he’s not fond of us at all but for what it’s worth, i liked the guy. Seems good for you. I guess he knows everything?” 

“More or less. Some details he didn’t need but he got the picture.” 

“That makes it better,” Zack grinned. “He looked at Angeal, Gene, and Seph like they were nothing. Like he’d fucking fight them for you and win. That was awesome.” 

Cloud smiled before he could help it. “He’d fair well. Probably better because he fights dirty.” 

“What's he do?” 

“He a professor.” 

“Well that’s unexpected after your hype.” 

“Of history, ancient and modern weaponry, and war strategies.” 

Zack blinked. “Okay, might be scared. Theoretical or practical?” 

“He can hold his own.” 

“I’m scared!” Zack laughed, somewhere between joking and serious. “That’s bad ass, and i don’t need the details on how it worked but you two made cute babies.”

Cloud finally rolled his eyes, giving the room a once over to make sure he wasn’t forgetting anything. “Well, i don’t have a sarcastic remark to that one. My kids are great, even if two of them are a little too much like Squall and me.” 

“I never saw you as a dad but it works. Your mini Cloud just took your hand and it all fit together perfect. Gene is secretly thinking they’re adorable and Angeal is secretly jealous that he doesn’t have any. Dork thinks he’s too much of a monster for kids. Seph just thinks we’re too overworked to be real dads. Can make a kid but if you aren’t in their life, that’s just unfair.” 

“Oddly mature of him,” Cloud said, wondering how it was possible to have a civil conversation. “I never thought i’d have kids either. Never thought i’d have someone i wanted to have kids with but i did so…” 

“Fairy tales happen, man.” Zack grinned, he pulled out a card from his jacket pocket. “I can see you’re itching to get home, but take this. It’s all my current contact information. Use it whenever, and i swear i’ll get back to you. We can talk about what happened or not. Fair?” 

There was a moment when Cloud hesitated, fully preparing himself to tell the man to fuck off, but in the end he took the card and slipped it into his pocket. “I don’t know if you’ll ever find what you’re looking for, Zack.” 

“I know, but i’ll keep looking for my friend anyway. Who knows, maybe i’ll even retire someday and help you teach around here.” 

Cloud cracked a smile. “I don’t know about all that.” 

Zack’s grin grew. “C’mon, it would be great! I’m an excellent teacher!” 

“Yeah, okay, sure.” 

“I taught you!” 

“I know.” 

Zack pouted but it was all for show. “We’ll have to see then. I’ll see you around, okay? We leave tomorrow so you don’t have to look over your shoulder.” 

Well, he appreciated that at least. “Okay,” Cloud said, a little on the quiet side. 

“Call. Anytime. I will get back to you.” Zack said, slipping his jacket back on as he headed towards the door. 

“Yeah, maybe.” Cloud shrugged. “Maybe.” That got him another bright grin and Zack left with an obvious bounces to his step. He didn’t know what he was doing even considering letting Zack back into his life. Maybe time did make a difference.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy

When Cloud got home he could hear the boys at the table, probably finishing up whatever they’d had for dinner. Most nights he was home in time for dinner but one night a week he was late because of class. 

“Papa’s home!” Sora announced when he was the first to spy Cloud. He had a nearly empty bowl of cereal in front him him and half a sausage in his hand. On a plate between all three boys was a tomato that had been sliced and all three had clearly been picking at it. It was exactly the kind of dinner Leon would throw together. 

“Hey babes. You having breakfast for dinner?” 

“Yep, it’s good.” Roxas said, drinking the milk from his bowl. 

“Did you fight bad guys today?” Riku asked, wiping his hands on his pants. 

Cloud chuckled. “No, baby boy. I was teaching other people how to fight monsters.” 

Riku nodded, “That’s good too. We prolly need more people who can fight monsters.” 

“I’m sure we do,” Cloud agreed with a nod as he took a seat next to them. “How was school?” 

He spent the first five minutes listening to the twins talk over each other, adding onto their stories of the day. Riku offered a much calmer, “It was okay. We finger painted. I painted a wolf and Lea did a dinosaur.” 

“I can’t wait to see.” Cloud smiled, glancing up as Leon came back into the room. He’d probably taken advantage of the occupied children to to laundry or something. 

Leon looked at Cloud’s smirk and down to the table. “Don’t judge me. They like breakfast.” 

“I didn’t say a thing!” Cloud’s defensive tone had the kids laughing. He got up to wander closer to Leon and wrap his arms around him. “Where’s mine?’ 

“Dork,” Leon muttered. “You can make your own cereal but i did save you some sausage.” 

“There’s a very clear innuendo in there, Lion.” Cloud whispered, too low for the kids to hear. 

“Shut up,” Leon said, but he smirked despite the lame joke. 

“What if i say please?” Cloud asked 

“Later,” Leon shoved him away. “Go eat. You need to shower before anything else you might get tonight. Were you running late?” 

Cloud shook his head, amusement fading as he headed towards the kitchen counter to pour himself a bowl of cereal. If it was good enough for the kids, it was good enough for him. 

“What’s wrong?” 

He nearly jumped when Leon spoke, having not realized his husband had followed him so closely. “It can wait a bit.” 

Leon’s eyes narrowed, “Something happened.” His tone was a statement instead of a question.

“Squall…” 

The boys came in, each of them very carefully holding their dishes. 

“Daddy can you help?” Roxas asked, unable to lift his plate safely given the way he was holding his cup and fork. 

“Yeah,” Leon muttered, taking his eyes off Cloud to help their son. They got the dishes settled on the counter and all three had washed their hands. “Is your homework done Riku?” 

“Yep! You saw it, remember?” 

“I do,” Leon said and Cloud had a feeling the homework was coloring a picture so Leon wouldn’t have known if it was school related or just for fun. 

Sora waited for Cloud to hop up onto the counter to sit as he ate before tugging on Cloud’s shirt. “We can watch our show now, right?” 

Cloud checked the time. “You have an hour and a half before bed time, use it well.” 

“Yes!” Sora grinned, running from the room with his brothers on his heels. 

Cloud went back to his cereal, wanting that quiet moment he’d been thinking about all night when he felt that that piercing gaze he knew so well. “Yes, Lion?” 

“Talk.”

“Hm…” Cloud continued to eat, sighing when he felt Leon’s hand on his hip. He always had been weak to the Lion’s little touches. “Zack came by my class tonight.” 

Leon grunted unhappily. “What did he want?” 

“To talk. He stayed and helped me teach. Stayed afterwards to talk a little more.” Cloud thought about pouring himself more cereal but set the bowl down instead. He looked up Leon who was watching him contemplatively. 

“How do you feel?” 

Cloud shrugged, “Zack is Zack. Always could get his way. I don’t know.” 

“You’ve had three nightmares since they showed up. I don’t like how they affect you.” Leon muttered, pushing closer to stand between Clouds legs, the standard position they always seemed to have when talking seriously. “This has haunted you a long time.” 

“I know that. Them saying they’re sorry doesn’t change anything.” Cloud said. “I thought i’d gotten over it though.” 

Leon scoffed. “No. You’ve just buried it. You wouldn’t marry me until you told me, remember? You were so sure it was going to be a deal breaker.” 

“I was…” Cloud sighed, leaning forward to press his forehead against Leon’s. “I killed someone, Squall. I killed people. I wasn’t going to marry you without you aware of that.” 

“You were on the front lines of a war. You were surrounded by soldiers of all kinds. It was him or you and you protected yourself. War is beyond difficult, but you came home.” 

“I’m not a soldier,” Cloud muttered. “I had the training and the qualifications but i was still just a runner. Just a messenger, and a temporary one at that. I wasn’t supposed to be there so long.” 

“But you were, and you survived. Rain Cloud, i’ve studied wars for years and it’s never cheery. It’s not just plans and technique’s i have memorized. I know the effects soldiers suffer.” Leon pressed a kiss to Cloud’s brow. “Realizing you were still battling your PTSD when we met explained some things but it never made me think any differently of you.” 

Cloud swallowed and felt his heart rate speed up. “I never wanted to see them again.” He muttered, sliding off the counter to stand and wrapped his arms around Leon. “It was such a horrible…” 

“I know,” Leon held him tightly and ran a hand up and down his spine. “I know, babe. I will absolutely tell them to fuck off if you want.” 

He got a shaky laugh in return. “They’re leaving tomorrow.” Cloud’s voice cracked. “Zack wants to be friends again. Fix things. Make amends, whatever. Gave me his numbers. I don’t know what to do.” 

“You don’t have to do anything,” Leon spoke softly, his voice lulling Cloud into a sense of safety. “No one is making you do anything, especially not tonight. You can burn the numbers, or you might decide in a year to use them. Both are okay.” 

Cloud burned his face against Leon’s neck. “Can’t see that going over great. You wouldn’t like that.”

“It’s not my decision to make, Cloud. It’s yours and if it’s what you want then i’ll deal with it. I can’t be an adult about it even if i’d like to stab the four of them.” Leon explained. “It’s part of the whole, loving you no matter what thing.” 

“He really was my best friend once,” Cloud muttered. 

“I know, Rain Cloud.” Leon said, holding Coud against him. “Give yourself time to cope. You don’t have to do anything tonight. If i have to play nice at some point, then i will.” 

Cloud’s lips curved into a smile. “He said you scared the crap out of the other three. They’re not used to people who don’t cower around them. That was the best thing he could have said.” 

“Yeah,” Leon snorted. “I’ll protect you from the scary mercenaries with no sense of reality.” 

A laugh passed by Cloud’s lips unexpectedly while he clung. “If only i had met you at seventeen.” 

“Ugh, no. We’d have like, six kids by now if we did.” 

Cloud’s laughter grew until his face hurt. “True, that’s so true.” 

Leon dropped a kiss on Cloud’s temple. “Don’t let those idiots make you question yourself. You overcame that shit all on your own. They don’t get to drag out old memories that you’ve beaten before.” 

“Maybe, but there was always that small part of me that had a great time running around with them.” 

“Adventure is adventure. You’d practically become a parent at twelve to Denzel and spent years consistently living on an airship. You needed to stretch and go out to do something stupid for a while.” Leon stroked the stretch of skin above them hem of Cloud’s pants. “Stop feeling guilty. It’s stupid and pointless. You’re a good person.” 

“You’re only saying that because you love me.” 

“Yep.” 

Cloud grinned again and leaned back to kiss Leon once. It was going to be a much longer kiss but he felt tiny arms around his waist and looked down at Roxas. 

“Papa? Why do you need hugs?” 

“Huh?” Cloud blinked looking down at him. 

“Daddy’s been holding on a long, long time.” Roxas looked up at them owlishly. “Are you sad?” 

Cloud felt his heart clench in that familiar way. He pecked his lips against Leon’s again, his husband also smiling down at their youngest son. “No baby, i’m okay.” Cloud pulled away enough to bend down and crush Roxas in a playfully tight hug that had him giggling. “Papa just really, really, really likes clinging to daddy. He makes me feel better like he makes you feel better when he gives you hugs.” 

Roxas was still laughing, his arms around Cloud’s neck. “Oh. Good. I didn’t want papa to be sad again.” 

“How can i be said when i have you.” Cloud muttered, hugging Roxas still. “Now what do you want, little bit?” 

“Can we have ice cream?” Roxas asked.

“Eh?” Leon chuckled. “Yeah, i guess so. You all finished your dinner. I’ll make it.” 

“Yes!” Roxas cheered, pulling away from Cloud to run back into other room. The second and third delighted cries told them Riku and Sora were just as excited for ice cream. 

“Well, i see where i rate.” Cloud commented as he straightened. 

“You got a hug before ice cream was mentioned, i’d say that’s pretty high.” Leon chuckled. 

“Maybe. I’m going to take a shower, and Squall?” 

“Mhm?” 

“I still want that sausage.” 

Leon rolled his eyes, pulling out small ice cream bowls for the kids. “Okay, Cloud. I haven’t forgotten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Strifehart Friday


End file.
